the sharp knife of a short life
by HopelesslyDevoted76
Summary: -oneshot- Following the death of a family member that affected her life greatly, Massie Block was never the same. When she moves to a new city, she begins to realize and overcome her problem with the help of an unexpected boy.


Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Lisi Harrison and the title is the property of The Band Perry ("If I Die Young"- got to love iTunes free downloads).

* * *

-the sharp knife of a short life-

"Are you ever going to acknowledge my presence?" William Block asked his daughter, exasperation in his voice, as he parked his car in his new driveway in front of his recently purchased house.

"No," Massie Block replied bluntly as she slammed the door of her Dad's red Prius.

"You know it's for the better, right?"

"Dad, this is about the thirteenth time you've said that since we boarded the plane in Seattle. Give it a rest," remarked Massie, enunciating every syllable.

"You'll like it here in Westchester, I promise. It'll be a fresh start; we don't know anyone and no one knows us."

"That's exactly how you want it, right Dad? You didn't want anyone in Seattle knowing about your crazy-depressed daughter."

"That's enough, Massie. Get your bags."

-;-

Once Massie entered her new, alien room, she laid-down on the bed the movers brought in. She searched for her warm purple comforter in one of the many boxes already in her new room. Once found, she snuggled with her comforter while clutching a picture of her mom, Kendra Block, in her hands.

"Mom, would you do this? If Dad died instead of you, and you found out about my problem, would you make me move away from my life in Seattle to a new city?" Massie paused as her fingers delicately stroked the picture of her late mother. "I didn't think so.

"I miss you, Mom."

-;-

_Fuck you, New York weather. Why is it so hot? Summer is almost over! In Seattle it would have been raining by now!_

Because of the heat, the normal long sleeve shirt Massie usually wears to school was rolled up to her elbows. As she entered her new school, White Plains High School, she was welcomed by the Admission's Director, Mrs. Reed. Behind Mrs. Reed stood two boys and one girl: one was a black-haired boy with blue eyes, and the other was a blonde boy with brown eyes. The girl was lanky with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Massie Block. I'm Mrs. Reed," she began as she shook Massie's hand warmly. "These are three of our student ambassadors; this is Landon Crane, Derrick Harrington, and Olivia Ryan, our 12th, 11th, and 10th grade student ambassadors, respectively," said Mrs. Reed as she gestured to the three students. "You're in 11th grade, right?"

"Yes," Massie answered as she shook her head.

"Great." She turned to Landon, Derrick, and Olivia. "So, kids, show Massie to her class, please." She then turned back to Massie and added, "If there is anything, you can come to me or any of our great staff members here at White Plains High School."

"Thank you," Massie stated as she followed the brunette and the two blondes out the office door.

"So, Massie, where are you from?" Landon asked, his blue eyes curious.

"Seattle, Washington."

"Oh my god! So is it true?" Olivia's eyes widened as she stared at Massie.

"Is what true?" Massie asked, confused.

"You know, how in _Eclipse_ they had all those new-born vampire attacks in Seattle? Did that, like, really happen?"

"…No."

"Oh," Olivia replied, disappointed.

"Ignore her," chimed in Derrick.

"Will do," Massie said under my breath. "Where are we going anyway?"

"What's your first class?" Landon asked as he leaned over my shoulder to read my schedule. "Pre-Calculus. Had to take that last year. It's hell."

"Great to know…"

"Uh, Massie, I have that next too. I'll walk you. Landon, Olivia, you guys don't have to come."

"Whatever you say. See ya, Massie."

"Bye!" Olivia squealed.

-;-

"So, you wanna stop by your locker quickly?" Derrick Harrington mumbled as they walked through the wide hallways of WPHS. Once they reached locker 13, Massie reached into her pocket and pulled out her locker combination that she wrote on a small piece of paper. She raised her right hand and spun the lock while her left hand dangled idly by her side.

Derrick's eyes drifted across Massie's body, landing on Massie's left arm. He peered in confusion at the faded red slits on her wrist and forearm. "…Massie?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" She turned around to Derrick and saw him staring at her left arm. Massie quickly rolled down her sleeve and slammed her locker shut. She stood there, peering at him. Turning on her heal, she stalked off to her first block of the day.

"Massie, wait up! What was that?" Derrick asked while running to keep up with her speedy pace.

"Nothing, Derrick. It was nothing," Massie said, sharply.

"Whatever you say…" Derrick mumbled and followed her to class.

-;-

"Massie, honey, someone's at the door for you," William Block said as he walked into the living room where Massie was watching _Degrassi: the Next Generation_.

"Who is it?" Massie asked while getting up from the couch.

"Some boy," William replied as he headed to the kitchen. Massie walked towards the front door of her new house where a blonde boy was standing.

"Derrick," Massie began. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you know, as a student ambassador, it is my duty to visit new students at home and make sure they're doing well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, yes really."

The corners of Massie's lips twitched into a smile. "Care to come in?"

-;-

"I like your room," Derrick stated as they walked into Massie's half-empty bedroom.

"You shouldn't. It sucks."

Derrick sat himself down on Massie's unmade bed. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Uh, that…" Massie paused, deliberating whether to say "was" or "is." "That was my mother."

"Was?" he asked curiously, catching Massie's usage of past tense.

"She died…in a car accident…last year." Massie's voice was barely audible.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Derrick's eyes looked everywhere but at Massie's.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Massie sighed as she lay her head down onto her pillow. They sat there, in silence, as they both looked away in separate directions.

Unexpectedly, Derrick placed his hand on Massie's and turned to face her. "My mom died of cancer when I was twelve. I know how it feels to lose a loved-one." Derrick's arms wrapped around Massie's waist, and he cradled her in his arms and let her cry into his chest, as a parent would to a child.

"Massie? Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah, but I can't promise I'll respond."

"That's okay. Do you remember, today in the hallways, when I was staring at your arm?"

Massie's hand subconsciously went to her left arm. She feared the inevitable question he was soon to ask.

"Why did you do it?" He asked while gently stroking her brown hair.

More sobs were heard from Massie as she began once again crying into Derrick's chest. "I miss her. It's not fair! I need my mom!" She yell-cried.

"Do you still do it?" Derrick asked in a calm voice.

"Sometimes." More sobs.

"You shouldn't take your sadness out on yourself. It's not your fault.

"Every time you miss her, call up a friend, listen to music, or get out of the house. You shouldn't something that happened to you in the past effect you like this."

"I know, I know," Massie replied, more coherent now.

"Do whatever you need to do to distract yourself…just…just don't forget her."

"Thank you," Massie replied.

"No problem. I'm going to go home, but if you need me, here's my number." Derrick swiftly wrote his number on a spare piece of paper on Massie's desk. Massie led him down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye," Derrick said as he turned on his heal and walked out the door.

"Derrick, wait!" Massie exclaimed as he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Before Derrick had time to realize what happened, Massie's arms were around his body.

After a minute of standing there, hugging each other, Massie pulled away. "What was that for?" Derrick asked.

"For everything." A sincere smile formed on Massie's face. For the first moment since her mom died, Massie was genuinely happy.

* * *

Re-Re-Re-Review!


End file.
